Arrived in Radiant Garden (Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon's Story)
Kotemon, Bearmon and Kumamon are drifting into the Lanes Between and they saw Radiant Garden, so they landed here and they saw Fuyunyan heading to the Castle Kumamon: It's that Fuyunyan? Kotemon: I think it is. Bearmon: Let's go. They went off to find him and they made it to Castle and they got blocked by the Guard and it was Shurimon and Dynasmon Dynasmon: Hold it. Shurimon: This castle is closed. Kotemon: But Somebody just came this way! He's a friend of ours. Shurimon: We don't aware any visitors. Now run along with your friend, Rookie's, before the monsters get you. Bearmon: We could have sworn we saw him. They saw the Unversed Dynasmon: They're here! Shurimon: Radiant Garden will not fall under the likes of you. Kotemon, Bearmon and Kumamon are going to fight the Unversed! Kumamon: We'll stop them! They ran off Shurimon: Wait! Dynasmon: You Boys are just Rookie's! They are going after them, but... UlforceVeedramon: Shurimon! Dynasmon! I told you to to defend the castle if you guys leave with you're partner. Shurimon: But those Rookie's Digimon... UlforceVeedramon: Don't ever worried about him. They are so special. Shurimon: They are what? Dynasmon: He was right. Lord and castle come first. Those Rookie's will have to take care of themselves. UlforceVeedramon: And listen to this. His Lordship was asking for you. A heart avoid of darkness... Hm... It's looks like my human partner, Evan was right, about that boy. Stripped clean or it, at that... Very questionable. Back to Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon They are running and they save Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon facing the Unversed Gotsumon: I'm warning you. You better leave us alone or else! Kotemon: Look out! They save them and the Unversed is running, so they are chasing them Gotsumon: Hold on! Wait a minute, boys! Do we ever get a chance for a thank you? Kumamon: Oh, you don't have to. Pumpkinmon: Will you wait for 5 Minute? Maybe we could give you something for our gratitude... Kotemon: Okay, be quick. Gotsumon: Okay- I have something to say... (laugh) come closer. They come closer to him and Pumpkinmon Pumpkinmon: Listen here, you came from another Digital World, am I right? Bearmon: What? You mean your from our... Gotsumon: That's okay, We'll keep your secret. We're not gonna asking you a strange question. You see, we were from another Digital World too.. Kotemon: You are? Have did you get here? Pumpkinmon: We asked a Genie named Shahra to bring us here from another world. After all, Adventures is the quest for fun! Kumamon: That's all? Thank you. Pumpkinmon: Wait, just a minute. Kumamon: (Groan) What now? He bring out his Pocket and it was a Passport Pumpkinmon: This one is the lifetime to Yo-Kai City. We came for that world to have some fun even all the other Digimon were here too. You boys will have so buckets of funs. And we're gave to all other Digimons. You can have them. And it's plenty for 6 Digimon. He gave them 6 Cards, so they went off to find the Unversed Shahra: Hold it, boys! Can't I get a moment of peace? Kotemon: Miss, you have to get back inside. You're not safe here. Shahra: Ordering me to be safe? How's that unsafe? After all, I'm Shahra. Oh... Another Digimon looking to awake the powers inside them. Is that it? Bearmon: Huh? How did you know? Shahra: (Chuckled) We Genie's have a knowledge for knowing something. The book is inside on the Table. You may have a look, if you like. She went back to her house Kumamon: What kind of book? Bearmon: I don't know. They went off and they saw the Door got destroyed and they went off to find the Unversed